Memento Mori Dumbledore
by Shade33
Summary: On dit souvent qu'on ressasse sa vie avant de mourir. Découvrez les derniers instants du plus grand sorcier des temps modernes !


**Hello !**

 **Voici un texte que j'ai écrit dans le cadre du concours Prix Fanfiction Harry Potter 2017 sur Short Edition dont j'ai terminé Finaliste.**

 **C'est un des meilleurs textes que j'ai pu écrire de mon point de vue.**

 **Bonne lecture et j'attends vos avis ! :D**

* * *

Ses yeux bleus étaient comme recouverts d'un voile, bien qu'il puisse encore distinguer les intrus qui avaient franchi l'enceinte de Poudlard. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune trace de buée sur ses lunettes en forme de demi-cercle. Les voix des Mangemorts lui paraissait lointaines, un son à peine audible comme le bourdonnement d'une abeille.

Il était ici mais en même temps ailleurs, à la frontière du conscient et de l'inconscient.

Une partie de son cerveau restait néanmoins connectée à la réalité. Il répondait au jeune Malefoy en essayant de lui fournir du réconfort, de l'aide malgré ses condisciples qui le contraignaient à exécuter la tâche qu'il devait accomplir. Il espérait que Severus ne tarderait pas.

Des images se mirent alors à défiler dans son esprit, comme un film de souvenir. On disait souvent qu'on ressassait sa vie avant de mourir et ce n'était visiblement pas une simple rumeur. Elles étaient là pour combler ces quelques dernières minutes interminables qui lui restaient.

Il remarqua que certains passages étaient nettement plus détaillés que d'autres. Les paysages, les personnes qu'il avait rencontrés, les conversations échangées. Il revoyait son père être embarqué pour Askaban, l'effondrement de sa mère Kendra à l'idée de devoir éduquer ses enfants seule. Sa petite sœur Ariana qui, dès lors, avait été contrainte de se cacher après l'incident. Terre-En-Lande avait rapidement été rayé de sa mémoire. Il n'avait s'agit, ni plus ni moins, que d'un lieu de naissance pour lui. Car son existence avait véritablement commencée qu'au moment de son entrée à Poudlard.

Il se souvenait avoir eu une légère pression dans sa poitrine, les yeux qui lui piquaient parce qu'il ne pouvait plus cligner des yeux, la mâchoire douloureuse après être resté ébahi, la bouche grande ouverte. Rien qu'en posant ses yeux sur le château, il s'était senti comme le calamar géant vivant dans l'eau du lac noir : chez lui.

Rien ne semblait manquer dans la représentation du Poudlard de ses souvenirs et il n'en était même pas étonné, après toutes ces décennies passées au château.

Il se souvenait avoir été heureux et fier d'avoir été admis à la maison Gryffondor, bien que les premiers temps de sa scolarité n'aient pas été de toute facilité. La réputation de son père lui avait valu des regards perçants, des chuchotements médisants.

Heureusement, il avait pu compter sur son premier et véritable ami Elphias Doge qui, le pauvre, avait été victime de la Dragoncelle peu avant son entrée à Poudlard et dont les effets ne s'étaient pas tout à fait dissipés, lui valant un teint verdâtre.

Ah ce bon vieux Elphias ! Que fera t-il lorsqu'il apprendra la nouvelle de sa mort ?

Il était ensuite devenu Le-Plus-Brillant-Élève-Jamais-Vu-À-Poudlard, cette nouvelle réputation chassant la première.

Mais quand Abelforth était entré à son tour à Poudlard, tout le monde s'était attendu à ce qu'il suive ses traces. En vain. Ils se ressemblaient pour leurs traits mais leurs caractères étaient bien distincts. Ce qui n'avait pas été pour lui déplaire à l'époque : se démarquer des autres, être unique. La préoccupation de la gloire s'était déjà imposée dans ses pensées à cet âge-là.

Impressionnant ses examinateurs grâce à son don prodigieux de faire des choses spectaculaires avec sa baguette, il était parti de Poudlard, ses ASPICS en poche.

Mais alors qu'il s'était apprêté à faire le tour du monde avec son ami de toujours, Ariana, sa sœur cachée, eut une crise et causa la mort de leur mère Kendra. Il s'était retrouvé du jour au lendemain chef de la famille, avec à sa charge une sœur perturbée et un frère indiscipliné. Lequel aurait mit fin à sa scolarité pour s'occuper d'Ariana s'il ne l'avait pas empêché. Ses rêves de gloire, de liberté s'étaient envolés aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus.

Ses responsabilités avaient été comme une charge pour lui, l'empêchant de continuer sur la voie du succès. Sa vie était gâchée, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Gellert Grindewald.

Comme ses idées l'avaient captivé. Leur existence dévoilée. Les Moldus sous le contrôle des sorciers. Grindewald et lui, Maîtres de la Mort, Maîtres du monde !

Mais la réalité l'avait rattrapé bien vite. Au moment de partir, son frère s'était imposé pour la première fois. D'habitude, c'était toujours lui qui lui faisait des sermons. C'était sans aucun doute le moment de sa vie dont il se souvenait le plus et en même temps, celui dont il ne voulait pas se rappeler. Le plus violent, le plus triste aussi.

 _\- Je ne changerai pas nos plans pour eux. Peu m'importe ton frère et ta sœur. Ils te privent de ta liberté, en as-tu conscience ? déclara Grindewald d'un ton insistant._

 _\- Ils sont ma famille…_

 _Gellert éclata de rire, comme s'il était inconcevable d'avoir pu tenir de tels propos._

 _\- Et depuis quand te soucies-tu de ta famille, Albus ?_

 _\- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Je les ai oubliées en cours de route mais je souhaite me rattraper. J'ai changé. Je veux changer !_

 _Il semblait essayer de se convaincre lui-même._

 _\- Dois-je comprendre que nos plans t'indiffèrent à présent ?_

 _\- Je ne pense plus qu'il soit nécessaire de gouverner les Moldus. Ils le font très bien tout seul._

 _-C'est pour Le Plus Grand Bien, dit Grindewald fier._

 _Abelforth fit alors interruption dans la conversation, malgré son interdiction._

 _\- C'est ton dicton, pas le sien !_

 _\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'en mêler Abelforth ! s'écria t-il._

 _Un sourire carnassier s'afficha sur les lèvres de Grindewald tandis qu'il plongeait sa main dans la poche de son manteau._

 _\- Non, continue gamin. Si tu le veux ou encore si tu le peux. Endoloris !_

 _Abelforth s'était écroulé sur le sol, hurlant à la mort, se tortillant dans tous les sens. Quelque chose à ce moment-là se brisa en lui. C'était comme s'il venait de se réveiller après un long sommeil. Il pouvait désormais découvrir Grindewald dans toute sa noirceur._

 _\- Arrête ça !_

 _Il contre-attaqua. Gellert fut propulsé et s'écrasa sur le mur de la maison tandis qu'il aidait Abelforth à se relever._

 _\- Il faut l'arrêter, peina à dire son jeune frère._

 _\- Non, répondit-il._

 _\- C'est trop tard pour regretter Albus. Si tu ne m'arrête pas maintenant, tu sais très bien que tu devras le faire plus tard. Mais la véritable question qu'il faut se poser : En es-tu réellement capable ?_

 _Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il savait. Il en était certain. Il n'osait même plus le regarder en face. À quel point l'avait-il rendu aussi faible, aussi vulnérable ?_

 _\- Je ne connais peut-être rien de l'amour mais j'ai deviné que tu étais tombé amoureux de moi. C'est pourquoi, tu ne pourras jamais m'arrêter, dit Gellert d'un ton exécrable._

 _Il regardait son frère, s'attendant à être juger. Celui-ci les regardait tour à tour comme s'il avait affaire à une plaisanterie._

 _\- Est-ce-que c'est vrai, Albus ?_

 _\- Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, Gellert, affirma t-il fermement._

 _Grindewald se mit à rire de nouveau._

 _\- Des mensonges ! Rien que des mensonges ! Tu te mens à toi-même ! Mais si tu n'as effectivement aucun sentiment pour moi alors prépare-toi à me tuer !_

 _\- Si ce n'est pas maintenant, ça sera plus tard. Si ce n'est pas moi, ce sera quelqu'un d'autre, déclara t-il._

 _Ils se mirent tous en garde. Abelforth rejoignit cette fois-ci le combat. Ils brandirent leur baguette alors que des bruits de pas venaient dans leur direction._

 _\- Avada Kedavra !_

 _\- Arrêtez !_

 _C'était Ariana qui avait fait son intrusion dans la pièce mais elle n'était même plus reconnaissable. Elle s'était changée en un gros nuage noir qui se déchaînait, causant des ravages dans toute la maison._

 _\- Un obscurial, murmura Grindewald avec admiration._

 _Les sortilèges de mort devinrent soudainement très instables. On ne savait même plus où ils se dirigeaient ni même à qui appartenait chacun des sorts mais l'un d'eux percuta violemment le nuage noir qui s'effondra sur le sol. Il put reconnaître de nouveau sa petite sœur malade, Ariana, qui n'aurait désormais plus jamais besoin d'aide._

 _\- Ariana ! Hurla Abelforth à plein poumon._

 _Celui-ci s'était précipité vers elle, la secouant, s'attendant sûrement à la voir se réveiller. Mais la jeune fille restait inanimée, semblable à une poupée de cire. Abelforth se mit à hurler de nouveau, les larmes coulant à flot sur son visage._

 _Quant à lui, il regardait son ancien ami et désormais pire ennemi partir comme un voleur avant de rejoindre son frère. Il ne réagissait pas. Il ne voulait pas le croire. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté dans son esprit. Son cerveau ne voulait pas prendre l'information._

 _Ariana était morte et cela signifiait qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais._

 _\- C'est de ta faute, uniquement de ta faute, lâcha son frère._

 _Son amour pour Grindewald l'avait aveuglé, éloigné de sa famille et maintenant, il l'avait perdu pour toujours. Ariana était morte, son frère le haïssait et il n'aurait de toute façon jamais pu conquérir le cœur de Gellert._

 _\- C'était un accident… Accident… Accident…, répéta t-il inlassablement._

Ce souvenir était le dernier. Il n'y avait plus rien après ça. Comme si sa vie avait prit fin à ce moment-là. Il était de nouveau dans la tour d'astronomie, devant une horde de Mangemorts. Severus était là lui aussi. C'était le moment. Il devait montrer comment un homme n'avait pas peur de mourir. Et quelle fin de vie pour lui que de la terminer, ici, à Poudlard ! Non, il n'avait pas peur. Parce-qu'il savait que quelqu'un l'attendait là-haut. Mais même ainsi, pourra t-il être à ses côtés sans se sentir coupable ?

Il regardait Severus d'un air implorant. Il se sentait navré de lui demander un tel service mais ils avaient chacun un rôle à jouer.

Il pensait aussi à Harry qui était en ce moment-même en train de les écouter, de regarder la scène sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit. Il avait toujours voulu lui épargner d'autres souffrances que celles qu'il avait déjà vécu et pourtant, Harry allait de nouveau perdre quelqu'un et sous ses yeux.

Pourrait t-il lui pardonner de ne lui avoir rien dit ? De ne pas l'avoir mis au courant pour sa mort programmée ? De ne lui avoir rien dit à propos de son passé ? De ne pas lui avoir révélé qu'il allait devoir mourir pour rendre Voldemort un peu plus vulnérable ? Il l'espérait. Il l'espérait si fort. Harry était bien meilleur sorcier, bien meilleur homme que lui. La relève allait s'opérer. Il avait confiance. Voldemort ne pouvait pas gagner.

Car à chaque époque, un sorcier essaye. À chaque époque, un mage noir est vaincu.

« - Severus… s'il vous plaît…

\- Avada Kedavra ! »

Un jet de lumière verte jaillit de la baguette de Rogue et le frappa en pleine poitrine. Il se sentit partir en arrière, s'envolant dans le ciel. Il pouvait apercevoir sa sœur Ariana, là-haut dans les nuages, l'accueillir à bras ouverts.

À quelques mètres, Elphias Doge était en train de siroter son Whisky Pur Feu à la Tête du Sanglier en compagnie d'Abelforth lorsque quelqu'un entra en trombe dans le bar, légèrement essoufflé.

\- Venez voir ! Il s'est passé quelque chose à Poudlard !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent une fraction de seconde et se ruèrent dans la rue. Des centaines de lumières se dirigeaient vers le ciel, effaçant la marque des ténèbres qui s'était imposée dans les nuages. C'était un spectacle beau à voir. Beau et triste en même temps. Et quand Elphias joignit sa baguette à celle des autres et qu'Abelforth en fit autant, celui-ci ne pouvait nier que cet hommage ne pouvait être que destiné à Albus. Car il avait été l'homme de la situation, l'homme qui avait prit sa vie en main. Le parfait exemple de l'homme qui avait montré qu'on pouvait changer en bien.

\- Dis bonjour à Ariana de ma part.

 **« _Memento Mori_ » : Souviens-toi que tu vas mourir.**


End file.
